1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to infant carriers in general and more particularly those providing head support and which are adjustable to compensate for changes in body size as a child grows.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous child-carrying devices exist in the prior art. Some simply comprise a rigid plastic seat with handles. These are used primarily for carrying very small infants in automobiles or over very short distances. They are generally unsuited to carrying larger children. Others have a rigid metal frame and are designed to be worn on the mother's back. The baby is carried in a fabric or plastic seat mounted on the metal frame. The seat has a pair of holes through which the infant's legs extend. Still others are made entirely of fabric and have a pouch in which the infant is carried. Some of these carriers may be worn on the front or back of the user's body. Support is provided by a pair of shoulder straps. One such carrier is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,919.